Hidden faces
by spasticperson
Summary: what happens when two unlikely host club members fall in love? Shounenai. Kyoya x Mori
1. Chapter 1

kyouyaxmori  
What happens when Kyoya and Mori fall in love? Its my first story so if its bad then sorry! oh, and i don't own ouran or any part of it

MORI

Mori brushed his raven hair away, sending droplets of sweat flying in the air. His kendo practice had been more intensive than usual because he was frustrated.

"What's wrong Takashi?" asked Hani

"Nothing much, mitsukuni-kun", Mori replied, though what was on his mind was far from nothing, in fact, nearing obsession.

After joining the host club, he realized he had been thinking about Kyoya more and more, and had just recently came to the conclusion that he was in love with Kyoya. In love with a GUY! He didn't know what to do. Raised in a traditional japanese family albeit a rich one, homosexuality was frowned upon and considered unnnatural. He sighed inwardly, though keeping his face poker straight. that was a skill he'd managed to perfect after years of honing. Also, he was pretty sure Kyoya didn't feel the same way about him. He definitely looked straight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYOYA

Kyoya was in his room doing homework.He was quite restless and as frustrated as Mori because he'd been stuck at a hard question for some time.

AUGH! If this question can stump me, how can i live up to my father's expectations? He groaned and put it at the side. Its better to do the club expenses then go back to it. The thought brought an uncharacteristic smile to his face. I'll be able to see Mori-senpai tomorrow! Mmm...his lean muscular torso, sexy lips and cool demeanor makes me want him so much. I wonder if he likes me ithat/i way too. Though based on my statistics, the likelihood of him being gay is only 5.

He flopped onto his bed and pictured Mori-senpai, closing his eyes with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY, 4.09PM. HOST CLUB HOURS ALMOST OVER

KYOYA

Kyoya enjoyed the sensation of the smooth white sand (imported specially from the Bahamas of course, being the rich bastards they are) underneath his feet. Palm trees swayed gently in the fake breeze generated by fans,and beachballs, colourful, striped umbrellas and deckchairs dotted the fake beach. Ever extravagant, they even had a fake sea, at which Kyoya sighed ruefully, cost about 300 million yen to construct. The only good thing about the beach theme selected by the king (though most of the inspiration behind the idea came from him, being the shadow king and all) was that they were all topless (except Haruhi, of course).

Kyoya was in seventh heaven. Ahhhhhhhh...the joy of being able to look at Mori-senpai's scupted body for a whole afternoon.

i know what you readers are thinking...--"...hahaaxxxxxx...well, back to the story!

He was quite jealous of Hani-senpai though. Being able to have Mori-senpai around him 24/7. If i was him, i...

The chain of thought was disrupted by Tamaki. "Let's play the commoner game hide-and-seek! Hani-senpai is the catcher! Let's go Haruhi!" he shouted exuberantly, dragging an extremely reluctant Haruhi out the door.

Kyoya pushe up his glasses and sighed. Not again, he thought, sighing, but i still have to hide. With that thought in mind, he ran to the best place he knew, which was the PE room. He stepped gingerly around the sports equipment and stooped behind a pile of hockey sticks.

-  
MORI

Mori didn't know what to do. He was supposed to stay by mitsukuni's side to protect him, but he also wanted to play.

"Takashi, go! Or it won't be fun playing!" Hani-senpai complained.

Mori began frantically running when he realized he only had 5 seconds left to hide. He just randomly picked a room and dashed into it, his heart thudding furiosly. In his state of flurry, he accidentally knocked into a pile of things and fell down onto something soft. "Ugh." was the last thing he managed to say when a something heavy fell onto his head and knocked him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYOYA

"Owwwwwwww!" Kyoya uttered.

What the fuck fell onto me?! I will make sure he and his family suffers for eternity...or maybe i can blackmail him into pledging his eternal allegiance to the Ootori family or negotiate a profitable deal for my family. Hmmmm...the possibilities were endless. But first things first.  
Who is he? His family may be uninfluential.

Then a spasm of pain shot down his spine and he groaned in pain. His back was seriously hurting from the fall and he couldn't see anything because of the big oaf lying on top of him. He pushed the person with all his strength and finally managed to lift him up, only to find Mori-senpai looking down at him in surprise.

"Wha.."Kyoya yelped, before remembering to collect himself. "ahem. Sorry, but you were crushing me." He said calmly.

Though on the inside...

EXCLUSIVE!

Kyoya's inner mind theater

Mori-senpai hugs him tenderly and says "Kyoya, i have something to tell you, actually i"  
Then Kyoya unwittingly pushes him away.  
Mori-senpai thinks he doesn't feel the same way.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no! What have i done????????? sobs uncontrollably I can't believe i pushed him away!  
Somemore, he has a huge heavy load of things on top of him!!! I'm making him suffer when i could have happily enjoyed the sensation of Mori-senpai's body pressed against me!!!! I've never been so idiotic in my life!!!!!!!!!!

(Although he's thinking all these crazy thoughts, all other people can only see is the crazy glint in his eyes, which they misconstrue as an evil glint and think he's hatching some evil plot to do them in which actually he IS doing most of the time, so they misunderstand)

As you can tell, Kyoya can really switch sides very fast. Must be because he sold his soul to the devil.

Kyoya felt immensely ashamed of himself. Then he realised how close they were and the position they were in and blushed. The closeness of Mori-senpai made him feel heady.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORI

Though Kyoya was feeling well and good, Mori was feeling the opposite. The stuff on his back was really damn heavy and he was sure his back was going to break from the strain. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto Kyoya. He was feeling groggy too. He'd just been awakened by Kyoya's push and when he woke up, the first thing he saw was Kouya's face and he'd gotten a great shock.

This must be fate, he thought, looking down at Kyoya. Then he noticed the evil glint in Kyoya's eyes. eep. i fell onto him. He's not planning something bad for me is he? I better apologise before i get into deeper trouble by ignoring him just now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**KYOYA**

Kyoya noticed the pained expression on Mori-senpai's face. He racked his brains for a way to lift the load on Mori-senpai's back….and to keep them trapped together for quite a while. (never forget that Kyoya is still evil)

Ah! If I shifted that hockey stick……. Kyoya reached over and gave a hard heft to the hockey stick on his right. Yes!!!!!!!!! The equipment now held by itself, but they were still enclosed inside.

Kyoya noticed Mori-senpai's sigh of relief and inwardly congratulated himself on having lifted Mori-senpai's burden. Then he realized how even more closer they were now. Mori-senpai had flopped down due to sheer exhaustion and because there was little space, they were only a few inches apart. Kyoya couldn't stand it anymore. Mori-senpai's breath on his cheeks, the warmth emanating from his body, was making Kyoya go crazy.

He threw his arms around Mori-senpai and pressed himself against his back.

"Mori-senpai, DAISUKI!!!" he said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Mori-senpai. (sorry if it sounds childish. I have a very limited grasp of English, especially when the L word is concerned)

**MORI**

Mori couldn't believe his ears.

"Ahh??!!" he uttered in great surprise, turning around to look at Kyoya. Kyoya looked away and blushed and Mori realized it was true. He struggled to come out with the reply. "I…..I……..love….love……y..you too!!" he blurted out in the end, stuttering in embarrassment, and pulled Kyoya closer to him and they kissed.

It was soft, sweet and salty all at the same time and they both could feel the heat of each other's bodies as they were pressed together, feeling a rush they'd never experienced before.

They shifted so Kyoya was the uke and Mori the seme. Mori slid his finger down the length of Kyoya's body and felt him shiver. Then they kissed again, urgently and deeply, their tongues exploring fully each other's mouth and Mori pulled down Kyoya's bermudas. Then he tugged at Kyoya's underwear………then I'm sure y'all know what happened after that.

Yep. Hani burst through the PE room door and cheerfully shouted,"Takashi! Found you! " (Due to his height, he couldn't see what was happening and could only spot Mori's head). Kyoya immediately pulled up his bermudas. They dusted all the dirt off (though practically non-existent due to the cleaners cleaning it at about every 5 minutes). "Well done, mitsukuni-kun. You found us". Mori praised and helped Kyoya out. They then followed Hani out to search for the others.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. Damn Hani-senpai. I was so close. He frowned and pushed up his glasses. This is one debt I'll forever remember.


End file.
